


【双K】Strawberry Hill

by Windyblue



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Kid has PTSD, M/M, Winnie is a golden retriever
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24158506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windyblue/pseuds/Windyblue
Summary: 从战场回来的士兵失去了左臂，前来迎接他的挚友因意外而失去了眼睛。糟糕的生活，不是吗？
Relationships: Eustass Kid & Killer, Eustass Kid/Killer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	【双K】Strawberry Hill

**Author's Note:**

> BGM: 《Strawberry Hill》Bronze Radio Return

还没到午饭的时间，他们却已经坐在了餐桌边。Kid藏在房间里的威士忌被孤零零地摆在桌面中央，Killer坐在餐桌的另一头，安静地望着他。Kid给他们倒了两杯水，常温，和初夏的气温一样寡淡无味，他只抿了一口就将玻璃杯子推回了餐桌中间，离他很远，离Killer近一些。

“你确定要和我一起住吗？”这是Killer第三次问他这个问题。上一次是他们从机场回来时的出租车上，再往前一次是他五天前给Killer打电话的时候。他听说Killer如今居住在海边，人烟稀少的小镇一隅，或许很适合休养——他可以来借住一阵子吗？

他们都不知道“一阵子”代表多久，一个星期？半个月？大概不会很久。这里的生活太平庸了，恐怕他们没法共同忍受。从Kid再次见到Killer的那一刻他就意识到了Killer正在忍受什么。而Killer却是在同Kid拥抱的时候才得知他也正在忍受。

从战场回来的士兵失去了左臂，前来迎接他的挚友因意外而失去了眼睛。糟糕的生活，不是吗？一开始，他们简短地谈论自己身上究竟发生了些什么。太久不见，原本想将事情从头说起。但缺少对方陪伴的岁月又在言语中变得累赘而苍白——“我不想听这个部分，和我没什么关系”，他们多害怕对方会这样觉得。显然，他们都曾经对其他人流露出过这般的不耐烦。世界因伤痛而被压缩成一个小球，比网球还要小的球体，上面布满坑洼弹孔，如同月球表面般贫瘠。在生活被捣毁成一片狼藉之后，还有什么能被归类于贴着“重要”标签的抽屉呢？大概是没有了。

或许有，但那两瓶威士忌被Killer放进了他们约定好的带锁的柜子里。Kid可以撬锁，但如今却不再这么做。他想，却又不想。在Killer不复存在的目光里，不想总是胜过了渴望。

这是他第三次坦言他想留在这里。就算没有威士忌，他们还有一条叫做Winnie的黄金寻回犬，对了，海边的日出风景很不错，虽然只是听说，因为他很少拥有早上。还有什么？他费劲地思索起来。Killer是不会赶他走的，他确信，但他或许应该表现得更好一些，而不是像个永远完成不了脱敏训练的暴躁残障混蛋——他已经完成了残肢脱敏，也很少幻痛发作，只是……只是。

“住在隔壁的戴森太太送来了半篮草莓，”Killer喝完了马克杯里的水，“我清洗了一小部分放在冰箱里。在吃的时候注意点Winnie, 她很喜欢草莓，但犬类不能摄取太多糖分。”

“会怎么样呢？掉毛吗还是呕吐？”

“会死。”Killer咽了咽，“一两颗没什么问题，别太宠着她。”

“好吧。”Kid对着空气点了点头。刚好这时Winnie凑上来嗅他的裤子，他伸手摸了摸狗狗后颈柔软的长毛。

或许一切也不算太糟。

-

那篮草莓在冰箱里待了整整一个星期。Kid不太喜欢这种水果，只是完成任务般吃掉了一些。他一打开保鲜盒，Winnie就闻信般飞快地向他冲来，重重地将爪子搭在他的大腿上，又用湿漉漉的狗狗眼望向他，呼哧呼哧地吐着热气。他喂给她两颗，不多不少，Winnie很高兴地咀嚼起来。乖狗狗总是可以得到自己想要的东西。

隔天，Killer问他是否想去看日出，海边的风景很好。来了，他想，意料之内——真正的无聊便是你甚至可以猜到什么将会发生，而你向来都不会表示拒绝。他答应下来，又配合地将闹钟定在凌晨四点半。

夜里他失眠了。并不罕见的事，但他只是闭着眼沉浸在那片既不属于黑夜也不属于睡眠的空荡荡白色房间里。他不太想起床吃药——直到现在他也仍然讨厌药物，一切药物，药片、冲剂，输液瓶像是一块巨石，用透明的锁链将他困在原地。

他开始思索。如果他像这样一直清醒到闹钟响起，Killer是否会同意放弃这次出行。天亮时他一定会照常开始头痛，就像是榴弹爆炸在他身边，他有时甚至会感觉有砂砾和尘土砸在他的脸上。直到他在床角蜷缩成一个安全的姿势，墙壁要比壕沟更冰冷些。

他从未如此痛恨自己的失眠症，又企盼时间就此暂停。如果永远不会天亮该有多好。

凌晨一点十分时他起床吃了安定。

-

Killer是对的。海边的景色很好，日出也很美妙。他暂时忘掉了他几小时前仍在诅咒太阳和天亮。玫瑰色的海水看上去正在燃烧，像是融化后的蜡烛，凝固在陆地与陆地之间的空白区域，被天空浇上浅蓝后冷却成了海洋。

上帝制造了日出，又制造出大海。鲨鱼在这之后很久才被制作出来，用以应对数量与日俱增的鱼群和误入禁区的其他生物。人们愿意相信那些好东西是先出现在世界上的，而破坏者满怀恶意，凶残地持械前来，毁掉世界上的一切美丽。

“至少过去很好。”战地医院里，Kid的邻床是个几乎秃顶的中年机械师，负责修理飞机和卡车，在空袭中丢了两条腿——但病床上的男人还剩下一双手，便总是用一两根快要生锈的细铁丝将自己的怀表拆掉又装上，“看见没？至少我还能回镇上做个钟表匠。”但男人深夜做噩梦时又总念叨着“这不是我的怀表，我的妻子去哪儿了？”

或许要成为钟表匠的男人从未在梦中呢喃过完整的句子，那只是Kid自己梦见的场景。他梦见邻床的男人仍然拥有两条健壮的长腿，穿着满是口袋的深灰色工装裤，抓着Kid的衣领控诉他偷走了自己的那块怀表。

男人没能撑过那个冬天。护士将那块怀表留给了Kid，作为男人唯一的朋友。但Kid并不觉得他们之间建立过某种友谊——那只是他做过的一个梦。他出院前从枕头下将那块怀表拿出来，扔进了走廊里的垃圾桶。

-

Kid有时候会怀疑Killer其实并没有失明。他金发的挚友仍然拥有和过去一样湛蓝得如同温热海水一般的眼睛，以及总是令人感到安心的迷人笑容。并且Killer总是可以“看”透他在想些什么——就像现在，他们在公园的喷泉附近散步，主要是为了让Winnie出来活动一下，也让Kid可以遛遛他自己。

“替Winnie清理一下真的有这么令你为难吗？”

“该死，你怎么知道我还没铲！”Kid懊恼道。

“你假装蹲下的行为，就和你小时候裹着和沙发颜色相同的毯子假装你不在客厅没什么区别。”

“那生效了好吗，我只是在躲避房间里的……”

“什么？”

“幽灵。”

Killer没有嘲笑他，只是微笑着用没握着Winnie牵引绳的手拍了拍Kid的右肩，“该长大了，Kid, 现在好好清理吧。”

Kid发出一声痛苦的叹息，屏住呼吸用手里的小铲子和纸袋处理了Winnie的便便。

“我会替Winnie向你表示感谢的。”

“那是最好。”Kid撇着嘴凶巴巴道，“真正的乖狗狗绝不会在草坪上大便。”

“Winnie已经很乖了。”

狗狗回Kid脚边，像是在应和似的发出了“呜呜”的两声。

算了，Kid在折断手中的塑料铲之前将它收回了密封袋里。

“晚饭吃意面可以吗？”

-

这次发作长达近两个小时，Kid抱着毯子不停地喘息、发抖，直到Winnie开始在他的房间门外抓门轻吠，而后Killer用备用钥匙打开了反锁的门，找到了Eustass Kid中士。

“我不想这么懦弱。”平静下来后，Kid低落道。

“这不是懦弱，”Killer沉沉地开口，就像是要让一架即将坠毁的飞机安稳降落，“没人能比你更勇敢了，Kid.”

金发的年长男人没有说下去，没有提及半句有关Eustass中士的事。Kid感觉自己的胸膛里正有一团过度发酵的面团，不断地膨胀，膨胀，挤压着他濒临破碎的心脏。他将拳头砸在左胸口，希望有什么可以暂时停止跳动——或许那样他便再也不会因恐慌而颤抖。

Killer迎面抱住了他。这是一个皱巴巴的拥抱，而Kid终于哭了，眼泪不多，但全都落在了Killer的衬衫肩膀上——这是Kid用单手熨烫的，效果不怎么好，但Killer说不必担心，反正他下次会做得更好。

Kid哭了，不只是因为讨厌懦弱。他讨厌吃草莓，讨厌灾难般掉毛的大型犬，讨厌失眠的夜晚，讨厌海边漂亮得令人失语的日出。他讨厌Killer，讨厌Killer浅金色的睫毛、蓝色的眼睛，讨厌Killer再也看不见他做的鬼脸，讨厌Killer莫名其妙的信心。少得可怜的泪水在Kid的脸上淌出了一大片湿痕，他看上去一定被完全击溃了，他想。

但Killer只是松开紧抱着他的有力的手臂，闭着眼睛凑近他的脸颊，亲吻那些咸咸的泪痕。Killer的舌头滚烫而柔软，几乎让他无法继续呼吸。

这太好了，好过了头。他从没想象过有一天他会拥有这些。

-

黄金寻回犬的平均寿命为十二到十五年。十五年之后，Killer会拥有一条新的导盲犬吗？Kid单手打开罐头盖，将点心倒进Winnie的碗里。Kid不知道十五年后生活会变成什么样，但如果Killer继续将他藏起来的威士忌和香烟都搜刮出来，他恐怕活不到那么久以后。

即使昨天复诊时，镇上医院的医生满带笑容地告诉他一切正常，“恢复得很好，Eustass先生。还有出现幻痛吗？”

“偶尔。”

“没关系，一切只是暂时的。”

如果就这样健康下去，他大概可以顺利活到七十岁也说不定。这都是Killer的错，他讨厌他餐盘里的水煮莴苣和香菇。

“该长大了，Kid.”Killer佯作严肃道。

这句说笑的劝告总是给Kid一种错觉，就好像他们在一瞬间又回到了小时候。他十岁，Killer十四岁。他第一次见到Killer是在一座废品回收站，他站在一座废铁堆积而成的小山丘顶端，声称这里是他的地盘。

而此时此刻，Killer正站在厨房的水槽边，将洗净的草莓堆在长方形的大号保鲜盒里。Killer将这座草莓山丘摆放在餐桌上，离自己很远，离Kid近一些。

“季节特供。”Killer拣起一颗仍然带着光亮水渍的新鲜草莓塞进嘴里，“但不得不说，戴森夫人还是太热情了。”

“这都是你的错，还有Winnie的错。”Kid并不真心地抱怨道。

“我想也是。”Killer笑道。

“汪——”显然，Winnie也对此表示同意。

END


End file.
